Friendly Advice
by Bucket of Holding
Summary: Tired with work, Ino decides to indulge herself for a fun night out, which leads to a discussion of rather personal nature and the giving of some friendly advice that inspires Hinata as to how best to take the next steps forward with Naruto. Post-Last. NaruHina action and discussion of SaiIno, other canon pairings mentioned in passing.


**Friendly Advice  
**

Spring had arrived to the Hidden Leaf. A mercenary city-state full of killers or no, the cheerful spirit of the season permeated almost all corners of the village, warm light flooded rooms and cheered people, life returned to the surrounding fields and forests, the workers laughed as the post-war rebuilding turned towards ambitious expansions.

And above all of that, the flowers bloomed. Sweet, beautiful, a sign of affection between men and women.

"I can't believe he came in here just to give them to me! It's irresponsible, but isn't it just like him?" A happy female voice, all but giggling showed off her gift when the new head of the group arrived.

"Hoshi, is that yours?" A blonde eyebrow shot up inquisitively at the sight of the new addition to the tools rack.

"Sir, yes sir!" Amorous joy evaporated from the woman's expression. The new boss was reputedly an important figure from the War, which only gave fuel to the rumours spreading about her incredible efficiency at the job.

"Or, um, Ma'am?" The recipient of the flowers hesitated to guess, wrecked with nerves. Her generation only remembered the distant explosions and the moon turning blood red, followed by the dreams that many never quite recovered from. "Should I take it away? I know the regulations…"

"Eh, put it in a vase and it can stay. I like flowers and I always thought the interrogation chamber could use some cheering up." The woman shrugged, turned and began the routine inspection of tools.

 _But Ma'am?_ She thought to herself. _The little chit is only what, three years younger than I!_

Ino Yamanaka was damned good at her job. There was satisfaction and excellence to be found here, and an odd comfort in knowing she kept her father's work going.

But " _Ma'am_?" She inspected the word with disdain, like a sheltered noblewoman would poke a dead rodent.

Okay, maybe her usual cheer dampened a little since her old team all but formally split up, with Hokage-sama relying on Shikamaru so much and Chouji spending practically more time in the Hidden Cloud than back home.

Okay, maybe she'd taken special care to add the mature, confident sort of sexiness to her looks that she thought best suited a kunoichi.

And okay, maybe she's been working herself raw lately.  
"Ma'am" was probably a kind expression, she realised with a sigh.

She needed a break, to live a little again, she realised. And without her actual team around, she had just the people in mind to do that with, who would definitely not call her that.

Knowing them, two probably needed a break just a much as she did, while the third has dodged all young women's unstated duty to share the juicy details of a serious relationship with her fellows - and more importantly denied Ino the opportunity to disperse some friendly advice.

* * *

"Here's to terrible jobs!" Ino laughed with the latest toast.

Glass clanked on glass. The girls' drinks all met in the middle, nice and comfortable in their restaurant booth. Having a rising star of the T&I department for a friend meant that you could typically get a secluded corner even in the VIP section of most decent places, and Ino did not disappoint.

"Don't know about you guys," the blonde went on "but for me the last few months have been nothing but breaking one will after the next, traipsing across mindscapes and mental minefields. All 'cause my dad used to practically run the place."

She took an appreciative drag of her drink, then sighed with satisfaction. Being involved in the village's intelligence operations tended to get things done for you, but usually it took some stern words to get the servers to give out stuff that wasn't too strong, ice cold, spoilt with lemon or shaken, not stirred.  
Still it was worth it, and the waiter seemed fairly quick on the uptake for once.

"You think that's tough? You missed out on the full medical training, and be happy of that! This stuff," Sakura eagerly gulped down in the middle of the sentence, then sloshed the remaining contents around in her glass. "this shtuff is some of the least bad things you can do to a kidney, believe y'me."

"You just treat 'em, I make them so, Forehead." There might as well have been actual sparks between the girls, and Tenten and Hinata, one besides Sakura and the other besides Ino, exchanged a look. It was practically a miracle they've gone this long without another argument. "You know what a particular flower from Mount Waniko will do to your entire-"

"Th'was _you_? I spent the better part of a day two weeks back, trying to keep the poor bastard alive!"

"Yeah, sorry." Ino shrugged, bemused by Sakua's odd wince at the expression. "He was really stubborn and wouldn't budge. It was either that or let Shiho at the guy, and the way she's been going through men since she saw Shikamaru with Temari, I just didn't have the heart. Hope he made it."

"More or less." Sakura finished her glass with that. "Thing ish, fixin' stuff is harder than breaking it. These days I almost look forward to the few field mishi- missions I get. Thos're fun, if you can ignore the lovebirds cooin' at each other."

"Sakura-san?" The kunoichi who was the most moderate in her consumption, and consequently the one possessed by the least rosy cheeks, made up the difference in a second. "You, um, you never said we were a bother!"

"That's bec -hic- because you're too damn absorbed in each other to notice it anyway!" Sakura chided. "Shikamaru's been working himself to the bone to make shure you two never run into Temari. He's afraid she'll expect romantic bullshit like yours!"

"Oh, don't be annoying, Forehead!" Ino shot back. "Let 'em live it up. You know damn well that if Sasuke was around, you'd follow him around like a puppy, and if I was gracious enough to let you have that little victory, you better make use of every last bit of it!" Ino made an exaggerated, comically prideful motion of her head, to the other girls' amusement. "Not everyone can be as dignified as Sai and I."

"Dignified, my aching ass!" Tenten laughed. "On that one mission to Kusa you two managed to be so subtle, even Lee noticed something was up!"

"Well, pardon us, I don't get to go on missions much these days either." Ino said off-handedly as a waiter arrived with new drinks, having pointedly gotten something strong for Hinata. The girl was needing a bit of push, and Ino was game. "The change of scenery was nice. Maybe I should pull a Naruto and do something really stupid just for the hell of it? Who knows, I could get demoted and go on missions with Sai all the time, eh?"

They laughed and talked, topic after topic they covered, venturing off from business life to the stranger things they've seen on missions, they exchanged rumours and news, with horror stories from the hospital, groan-worthy tales of Lee's antics, and some fun group speculation on the possible uses of certain dojutsu, complete with the discovery of whole new shades of red the human skin could produce.

Ino felt rather devious as the bottles emptied around them, and maybe a bit guilty when the first casualty of the night turned out to be Sakura after a few too many drinks. Soon, the thing drooling on the table, head resting on the cushion a woozy Hinata fetched from an empty booth, was only distinguishable from a pink mop by the snoring and occasional mutters.  
"Why…. Zzzzz…. Why won't you show up, it's been _years…._ "

"Well, at least I dodged _that_ arrow, didn't I." Ino shrugged, a bit sluggish herself, patting her sleeping rival on her head. "Bet you if Sausag-, Sauc- uh, Sasuke doesn't show up in a year, she'll end up chasing 'im down."

"Maybe she should just let go." Tenten, by this point given up the pretense of using a glass, preferring instead to gesture with the bottle whenever possible. "It's not like there's guarantees even if you get things together. He could be an ass, or things could go wrong, and then... your entire world shatters, leaving you with no idea how to fix it all." She gulped down the contents with an eagerness that had nothing to do with thirst. "She's really good at medicine, so why not do that? Help her take her mind off of things, make something like a healing ward. Nice, steady, something to truly call your own. Maybe sell stuff too, like weaponsh, and trhapsh and..."

With that, she joined Sakura in appreciating the peaceful headrest that was the table.

"Fffuckin' lightweights, I tell ya." Ino snatched the bottle out of the weapon user's vice grip with a bit of a struggle and sampled its contents. "Pair 'o' party poopers too!"

"Aaaanyway" she continued, after the Hyuuga girl made another successful, if staggering journey to fetch something comforting for their second sleeper "Let's talk about something fun. How's that fiancée of yours doing? Sai's been on my case about getting serious too, so the least you can do is gimme some info on how things go when you make that – hic – step."

"Well, we have been taking it a day at a time since we fully understood each other's feelings." Like a switch was turned, the pale girl became wistful, happily recounting each memory by the looks of it. "We didn't want to rush things, but at the same time, when you _know_ it is the right person, and you truly love one another, when just looking into each other's eyes you can feel what they are feeling, well…"

"Nah, I don't mean the lovey-dovey stuff. Are you fucking yet?" Ino eagerly awaited the last falling drops of alcohol from her commandeered bottle, but spared a funny sideways look at her friend. "After I convinced you to get that lovely thing for mission gear, I was surprised to hear you weren't rutting after the first time he saw ya in it."

"Pffthmmf!" Credit to the Hyuuga, she managed not to spit out her drink, if barely. More importantly her shade of red was one Ino's never seen before. Something was up, and Ino wouldn't be a respectable interrogator if she let it slip by.

"Hey, I'm just asking." She tried playing the innocent. "I have pretty much the opposite problem. It took ages to convince Sai to do the deed, then we do and he likes it, but now he's on my case to make it official, 'cause he read it in some book it's gotta be that way."

"You, you didn't wait until marriage?" There was a twinkle in those pearly white eyes, Ino was sure of it! "In my clan, it is very important that such things are done properly."

"Properly? If it was because of this "properly" that you hemmed and hawed at each other for two years after the war, dating in everything but name, it can go screw itself!" A bit of harshness was called for in any interrogation, but for once Ino didn't need to make herself summon up the needed emotions. "And did your teammates know about this "properly"? Because if they did, then those two bastards screwed the betting pool as hard as I will their brains!"

"A betting pool. On Naruto-kun and I." Hinata mumbled to herself, too stunned to actually react.

"Yeah, well, with you two staring at each other's eyes, standing in front of Pein and slapping the sense back into him, we all figured it was a question of when, not if." She lowered her voice and spared a glance at the slumbering weapon user at the table "I lost over a month's pay on you two too. So, to make up, gimme some details!" She urged on she shy girl. "Promise I won't pass it on."

Hinata's gotten pretty good at not fidgeting with her fingers in the last few years, but the question had its effect, thus the habit's return and more importantly the vague, happy smile on the girl's face betrayed quite a bit.

"Well, um, the first thing we've ever shared was our nindo to not go back on our words, and Naruto-kun did promise my father he would honour our tradition regarding, well, intimacy." She began hesitantly.

"Buuut?" Ino got closer, almost conspiratorially.

"But our dates went so well, and he's so passionate and I…"

"And you're you, so it's a small wonder you didn't flood his apartment building." Ino blurted out, a comment she'd later on officially blame on the sake.

"Ino!" Hinata shot a surprisingly dirty look to the blonde.

"Oh, don't be that way. Look, I'll buy the next round, they have these special cinnamon-flavoured shots. So, where were you?"

"Ino, are you really trying to bribe me with… oh, fine." The Hyuuga ex-heiress sighed. It wasn't like she was gossipping, she told herself, not really. Ino was curious about a serious relationship - her heart beat faster at the mere thought that she and Naruto-kun were indeed that - because she too was in one and she probably already heard all about Temari and Shikamaru. "We have gotten very, um, passionate a few times."

"Details, girl, details!" Ino grinned and gotten properly into the spirit of things again,deciding to take charge of the interro- conversation. "Tongues?" A hesitant nod. "Ever sit in his lap during?" Half a second, and there came another nod. "Did you get touchy?" A longer wait, a quick flash of the Byakugan to make sure no one was around, and another indication she was on the right tracks. "What'd ya go for?" She asked with an evil grin, and beheld the bounty of the girl going even redder than she already was.

"I, I um, like to hold hands. And his head while we kiss. And his arms and…" She meandered off to a small mumble.

"I get the idea, don't worry." Ino too nodded sagely. "But what did _he_ go for? The legs, your bottom, or your very own Hyuuga Sisters? Sai likes to go for my stomach, but I think that's just him."

"Um, Naruto-kun likes to hold my hand too, but if I had to say what part of me he likes to touch the most, hmmm…" Hinata thought for a moment.

"'Course it's your ti-"

"I'd say he really likes caressing my upper arm." Hinata arrived at her conclusion, chipper she pinpointed one of Naruto's tastes.

"Upper arm." Ino blinked and ran her fingers over her left shoulder and arm, then finally shrugged. "Most surprising in the Leaf indeed. Anyway, so you got touchy, and everything sounds like it was going just fine. Did you do it after all?"

"...No." Hinata admitted. "He is a very honest and good person, that's a big part of why I love him so much. So we were kissing, and it was all so wonderful, but… he stopped himself and said we can't continue or he couldn't stop himself and wouldn't deserve to marry me." She took a deep, mournful gulp of her drink.

"What then, did you just sit on his lap all night, both of you going crazy? You do know he can carve out whole valleys with his attacks, right? Even if the thick-headed idiot does it himself, giving that guy blue balls is a matter of national security!" Ino commented, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, he did excuse himself and went to the toilet almost right after…" Hinata spoke before thinking, and with that little bit of truth having slipped out, she watched helplessly the evil grin spreading on the Yamanaka's face.

"He went to the bathroom right after, eh?" The blonde came even closer, got her arms around Hinata's shoulders. "You used those special eyes of yours, didn't you?"

"I, uh, wasn't very calm myself, y'know." She blurted out defensively. "I may have, um…"

"Gone downstairs right there on the couch!" Ino declared victoriously, again receiving a nod. "While watching him go at it in the bathroom? I don't know whether I should feel sorry for you or be envious." Experienced eyes probed the reddened face for clues, no longer even bothering to pretend otherwise. "There's more, though, isn't there? Come on, you told me this much, might as well give the whole story!"

"I was mostly watching his face" Hinata lied "and you know that lip-reading is essential for scouts, so I instinctively did it when he, well, when he was mouthing my name as he pleasured himself."

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"I've never, um, never before had as powerful a, well _you know_ as that." Hinata concluded, and the sheer heat radiating off her face could have been classified as an at least mid-tier fire technique.

"Hinata my girl, just call an orgasm an orgasm. Saves a lot of time." Ino winked. "And I take it that was the closest you've gone to doing it properly?"

"Well, essentially." Hinata again looked shifty for a second, sighed and after a brief moment of internal debate, continued. "Truth is, I am a little bit, well, loud, and..."

"Yes?"

"I may have screamed his name when I came." She admitted, pressing her fingers together. "He rushed out without his pants, thinking there was an attack or something, saw me, um, _that way_ without having gone off himself, and… well, a second later it all sort of ended up on my face and breasts." She finally admitted, head hung low.

Ino burst out laughing, and refilled for both of them, which Hinata emptied in almost one go.

"After that, we did have a small discussion. We agreed that since we both know we really do love each other, and since we agreed the 'intimacy' really should only mean actual, um, intercourse and not touching or hugging each other. We, um, we decided to be a bit flexible." She finished.

"Oho, so you've been clever then!" Ino sipped her own drink with satisfaction. "You two may not be as poorly as I thought. Anything more?"

"Well, not that much. We more or less just stopped feeling bad when our hands wandered, and, and got a bit more comfortable with each other." Hinata said, still red but with a content smile.

"Not a bad start, for you two. But you know what I learned from finally getting Sai into the sack on the regular?"

Hinata was sure to not ask any actual questions, but her stare could only have been more intense if she activated her clan's eye technique.

"Aha! Knew you were a gossip just like the rest of us! Lucky for you, I'm happy to share." Ino chided, took a few deep breaths, steadied herself enough to be taken seriously. "I realised that after we really hit it off, despite his difficulties and all, I had the same sort of innocent happiness you two ooze all over the place. And that's nice, but you gotta see, gotta know more, otherwise a serious commitment like marriage is a bit hollow."

"What do you mean?" Hinata seemed to drop her battle with embarrassment and focus on Ino. "We promised each other we'd stand by our words, and if we just gave in to physical urges like that…"

"It's not about that." Ino shook her head. "Doesn't have to be. It's about - hic - about really knowing, seeing each other's highs and lows, stuff bottled up. Even just enough to know there's more of that somewhere, to help out each other with, to know. I had mine, boy did Sai have his, and I'm betting you two have a hell of a lot more."

Ino too looked around carefully and lowered her voice.  
"Can I count on you not to mention this to anyone else?" She asked.

A nod.

"My family's technique always creeped me the hell out. It's useful, and once you get past the weirdness it is amazing, but for the longest time I was just plain old uncomfortable with it. Hell, I even tried to go off and get trained as a medic to get away from it." She drank again. "Lucky this is some good stuff, I wouldn't dare mention this otherwise. So it was all too weird for me, but I grit my teeth, used it to support and help my friends. And then you know what happened?"

"What?"

"I had to break Sai out of some bastard's genjutsu, and had nothing else to resort to. I make the connection, feel him, sense him as he really is… and like a blindfold is taken off, I suddenly realise I am in fuckin' love. Know what I mean?"

"I think I do." Hinata muttered, recalling her own memories in a certain genjutsu, and Naruto's description of his own vision. "One like that, huh." She said to herself.

"Anyway, that changed the whole thing about my technique, and once we started being physical, I started wanting to touch his mind, soul directly. So I did. It freaked him out at first, but that bit of weirdness was enough to get us talking, learning about the other, and he was willing to give it another try, which he liked. Then the next thing you know is he too comes up with an idea…"

"And you again learn about one another, sharing something about yourselves." Hinata brightened up with a smile.

"That too. But actually the next thing I knew was that he had me pose naked for his painting." Ino grinned at the other kunoichi's expression, half shocked, half intrigued, and if Ino was correct, wondering if she could get Naruto to try art. "And then bringing the painted me to life, and getting the two of us to make out."

"Oh!"

"...And then as we did so, he made a painting of the two of us, this time with some artistic liberties taken." Ino too looked around again, and whispered to the other girl. "Suffice it to say the other two versions of me had the wrong equipment downstairs, modelled after Sai's."

"You're pulling my leg!" The girl protested, cherry red.

"Oh, I was pulling something all right. Then things got _really_ fun, but that's between Sai and me. Point is, it IS something more to have between the two of you, something to pass back and forth like trust, not something to save up and dump on the other all at once. Especially not _after_ you made a lifelong commitment, without an idea what it might come with." She finished her glass. "And let me tell you, you both have been saving up two years too long, if for nothing else than the sake of my wallet and reputation as the predictor of this kind of thing."

Hinata stared at her half-finished drink, thinking. Ino's job was done, so she decided to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Sleep on it, think it over, make up your mind. Maybe that's just what it was like for me. But now, I believe the next round is on you. And _this_ stuff they got, they make 'em outta plums and we gotta wake these two up for it, because I won't have Forehead smash down my house and Tenten set fire to the rubble for letting them sleep through their one night out.

* * *

The door closed behind the couple returning to the small apartment, a bouquet of flowers expertly thrown into a vase.  
A laugh accompanied a happy giggle, raven hair swung in the air as Naruto spun Hinata around.

Both counted the days before his return from that protracted diplomatic mission; the first date in two weeks felt almost as special as their very first one. Well, except that this time he brought money enough with him to go to an elegant establishment and Hinata had a harder time convincing him they should have dinner at Ichiraku's.

That minor issue aside, the date couldn't have gone better. A movie based on one of the tamer works of Naruto's old master had him tell her tales of the man after, and Naruto's simple, but sincere statement that his godfather would have been happy to see them together could have given flight to Hinata's heart.

They walked and talked, took in the sights of the town as if for the first time, attempted to dance and had a good laugh embarrassing one another. The date simply didn't seem to end, the usual quiet, peaceful hand-holding walk back to the Hyuuga compound just didn't seem happen.

Like that time, they clung to one another, incapable of separating. The rules of their dating were unspoken, courtious, but after what seemed like an eternity apart they were damned if they weren't going to rewrite them.

She tiptoed and Naruto bent down to meet in a gentle kiss, as usual. They still could have made that their goodbye for the night. But body, soul and mind demanded more, motions grew hastier and feelings more heated.  
Neither knew whose wandering tongue made the first motion, only that now they couldn't have stopped even if they wanted to.

The awkwardness of height difference made it all the more rewarding to keep going, tongues dancing, hands wandering and the soft moans into each other's lips spurring them on.

Maybe it was the occasion, the heat of the moment or where her thoughts wandered, but Hinata took the step to resolve the height question: hands briefly abandoned Naruto's cheeks, hair and head, instead grabbing hold of his shoulders. A single hop and some legwork, catching onto his waist and holding ever so wonderfully tight onto him, and finally she was properly eye to eye with her love.

"Hinata?" The blond asked, surprised at her bold move. For one so enthused and taken by the sights of her reddening, it was his turn, realising his body moved on its own to help his fiancée, and that consequently he now held two wonderful handfuls of her behind.

The small sigh escaping her at the very same realisation, the nigh-undetectable small movements inviting him to grope and feel her dried out his throat, the long silk skirt that drawn his eyes with its movements all day now practically guided his hands.

"Hinata…" He smiled into their kiss as the girl, with barely a trace of her usual shy reservation, tightened their connection and practically rubbed all over him.  
"Hina-mhph!" He barely believed his senses when it was Hinata who played tongue.

Face and body burning, enjoying the touch of her man she'd missed for too long, she pressed her body to his as tightly as she could. Her breasts against his chest urged on animal instincts, eagerly they took in each other's scents, all fuelling the want for the feel of their skin.

Half a second's effort and convoluted movements, and his jacket was off, but the reward was worth it: her nipples, hard as diamonds, had no trouble making themselves felt through the light dress. She gulped with anticipation and temptation when the bottom of her ass briefly brushed against a hardness he harboured much in her thoughts.

The magic of the moment gave them drive, but his dutifulness and honesty, traits at other times she adored so boundlessly, now had him finally break the kiss.  
Panting in and out each other's hot breath, hands slowing to a tense, slow touch they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hinata." Naruto spoke up finally, voice hoarse with desire. "I love you. I want you. I want you so bad I think I will go crazy. But…" A small, delicate finger sealed his lip.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata told him quietly, kindly, simply. "I love you. I've yearned for you so long and so thoroughly it's become like a background thought. We have made a pledge upon our very love that we would keep the traditions of the clan, and following our words is our ninja way - but it is our _ninja_ way, and it is the way of ninja to be clever, find a way around where we have to."

He tried to speak despite her finger, but she silenced him with her mouth.

"Please, Naruto-kun, I, um, I don't know if I can make myself say this again." Her voice was still the small, meek and gentle, but loving one he's known for so long… but right now, like this it seemed to adopt the purr and demanding, sultry overtones of a seductress. "I want to keep our pledge, it is important to me. I want to tie our lives together, be a family. I don't want to be impatient, or not take us seriously - but I also want to drive you crazy, and want you to do the same to me. I want us to go just a little bit insane together."

They both gulped with nervousness, but she soldiered on.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Can I be selfish with you, just tonight?"

"Anytime, Hinata!"

The exchange was simple, but it had the world's effect on the girl. She moved her finger and kissed him again, pouring every ounce of passion and love she could muster, then got out of her perch in his hands.

Back on her feet, she grabbed him by the hand, and led him wordlessly to the bedroom. It was but a few steps, but like their words, made a world's difference. They both knew they would cross a line they wanted to breach for a long time, but one they knew they couldn't undo. Both breathed heavily with arousal, trembled with anticipation and a measure of fear, but both knew neither could, or would withdraw this time.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata finally said, the two of them standing in front of one another in the centre of the room. "I can barely imagine the difference in strength between us, the strongest Gentle Fist moves or bindings probably couldn't restrict you if you really wanted to move. So all I'll do is ask that you do not."

They locked eyes again. They've done that so often it became almost a second language between them, conveying feelings and understandings, a thing truly just their own.  
Naruto just nodded. Every cell in his body was roaring at him with ancient, elemental calls to move, to fully claim his woman, but for her he'd endure.

With his gesture and nervous expression, Hinata felt the place close in on her. This was it, a defining point of their relationship, and she'd taken the weight of starting it on her own. It was probably improper, but she didn't care.

She decided to start with the familiar. She tiptoed, and he bent their agreement enough to bend down to her, and they kissed again. She broke it off and held his head down, gave her a kiss on his forehead, the temple and his neck, spotting the stealthy way he took the opportunity to catch a whiff of her lilac perfume.

Like a child carefully opening a gift, she slowly, appreciatively took off his shirt, hands exploring the bared skin, tracing wounds and with a blush, her hot lips following the fingertips' journey southward. Delicate hands struggled with his belt, but eventually Hinata's efforts paid off and his pants dropped at his ankle.  
Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood, but she followed her tactile exploration. Carefully, carefully she felt its length and gave a tender kiss to the tip before moving on, prompting a frustrated sigh from him.

"I can make myself wait just a little bit longer, so Naruto-kun, I ask that you be patient too." She pecked his cheek. "And I don't want to let things get one-sided. I got to touch you, and now I want you to touch me. Follow my lead, please."

Having explored, felt, touched, kissed, smelled and licked all over her beloved to her temporary contentment, she was more confident in the next steps.  
With swaying hips and feline grace she walked around him, enjoyed the head and eyes following her every step and every move; for once it was him who passively tried keeping up and she was taking the lead.

She took his hand in hers, interlocked their fingers. Recalling that time he offered her water from it, the surprise and joy at what she told herself couldn't actually be an advance, she kissed along the fingers and palm - and recalled having watched the same hand do something else too.  
Unable to repress the grin at the memory, the happiness, joy fulfilment and vindication of the simple knowledge that he desired her like she desired him, she kissed his wrist and guided his hand towards her body.

Despite him not knowing how far he could go, and the embarrassed effort to keep his erection from rubbing onto her thighs - in spite of part of him demanding loudly indeed he did that and more - together they worked on removing the barriers between them.  
Button after button, working their way down until she could slip out from the clothes, dealing with the bra and its myriad challenges, then finally the skirt, she too revealed herself to him in almost all her glory.

She loved following his eyes exploring her body like she did his, from the predictable shoulders and arm and traveling onwards, taking in the contours and curves. She shared his excitement as he looked at her bust and for once she didn't feel awkward about her chest, but pride and pleasure as his eyes hungrily took in the glorious sight.

It was now her that took him by the hand, interlocked their fingers, then let go so she could guide, run his fingers up her arm, shoulder and neck. He was torn between eagerness to move on and fully enjoying each moment, much as she was, but together they made their way forward.  
She rested her cheek in the familiar palm before guiding it further down. A finger tingled her collarbone, traced the ravine between her breasts and touched her stomach before turning north once again.

Finally she introduced his hand to her left bosom. They locked eyes, expressions of awkwardness and want battling for their faces, she guided his hand along the curvature, feeling her flesh, rubbing the rough skin of a martial artist against her hard nipple. Her own sighs grew more passionate and she all but felt her own discipline start to give in with the fingers moving, rubbing, pinching her nipples.

"Naruto-kun… mmm… I- I think that's enough, for just a minute." She managed to speak out, cursing her own voice for the success. She let go of his hand regretfully, and like a boy caught trying to steal candy, he withdrew with a guilty expression.

Her own guilt mounting, at her unfairly stopping him, she tiptoed again to reach his ear with her lips. She whispered "I loved what you did, but it should wait, just a little." She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and began again.

"Naruto, I've watched you so long, unable to move and act as my heart demanded. We have moved past that, but just this once, I want you to look upon me like that. I want you to watch me, and want me, feel what I felt then just a little, to understand how I feel about finally being with you."

She left him standing there and walked every so slowly to the centre of the room, with the same seductive motion of her hips and ass, turning suddenly again to face him, and taking the pleasure of seeing him captivated by her movement, most immediately the glorious swing of her tits.

She stared into his eyes and he into hers... and then he looked down, focusing at the drenched, small lavender underwear. She felt the shame, awkwardness and shyness drift past her, liberate her as she removed the remaining article of clothing, let him look at her womanhood glistening with juices with the same hunger for more she felt when looking at his manhood.

It was exciting, this role of seductress just for him, and she couldn't contain herself. Since stepping into the apartment with him her head was abuzz and she was driven on by heat and desire. She's thought about Ino's advice, read up a few things, but never thought she'd dare make a move of it.  
And here she was now, naked, the love of her life watching her like a hungry fox, and not only did she not mind it, it drove her to new heights.

She bit her lips as she kneaded her breasts, torturously rubbed and pinched her own nipples like he did a moment ago, commanding his gaze for her own. Her palms swept across her stomach and pubic mound, ventured into the gap between her legs - and to Naruto's frustration continued their journey down to Hinata's inner thighs. She just smiled.

"Do you want to see me do it, Naruto-kun? Please myself to thoughts of all the things we'll do?" She briefly flashed her Byakugan on and off to show, remind him. "Like I watched you that time?"

A small touch here and a brush there, this shouldn't have done all that much but with him watching, there was simply no comparison to doing it by herself. The blue eyes were burning their imprint on her as she descended into her dripping pussy, each movement slow, deliberate and pulsating with pleasure.

Her fingers rubbed against the most sensitive of parts, circling and caressing, feeling and pushing. Her juices never ran so much before, they flowed over her fingers and dripped down, each movement and detail taken in, followed by the love of her life.

On and on she moved, with senses growing hazy as she approached her apex… and it took a lot of self-control, deep breaths to keep herself from making the full journey.

She heard the impatient, animalistic groan from her beloved when she mouthed his name to herself, movements on her delicate instrument growing stronger and more impatient, her free hand pinching her nipple like a vice.

She loved his stare, the palpable want she elicited in him. Already her mind was flooding with new ideas to try, ways they could take part in each other for hours on end. But she sensed his impatience, and broke off her endeavours before she got too carried away. She turned to him and placed a finger coated in her juices on his lips - he got the picture and licked it off. He's been playing along, nice and passive like she asked him to, but already he was stirring and itching to put his energies to good use.  
Hinata decided there really was only one was forward.

Her wandering hand in the meantime found his instrument, which practically throbbed its way into her waiting palm. Carefully, slowly, teasingly she stroked him, but not for long and nowhere as fast as he'd have wanted.

"That's one of the things that make me love you so, you know." She told him simply. "I took so much time just watching the world, deliberating, wondering. You, you always strive to action, to make it the better place. You've changed my world with just a few words and a kiss." She leaned closer, again her voice like the breeze brushing against skin. "And right now, I want, need you to kiss me, love me again. But not in the usual place."

Delicately she grabbed him by his cock and led him to the couch she was so familiar with, and sat on it, spreading her legs out for Naruto to see.  
Lavender and blue eyes exchanged a quick, wordless debate, one he was more than happy to let her win.

They shared another brief battle of the tongues, then Naruto set out southward on her body. Quickly he trailed some of his favourite spots, but he was losing his patience, had too much blood elsewhere for the usual creativity.

Head finally between her thighs and hands again grasping her ass, he let go of the worries of pushing her too far, of ruining what he had with her - she wasn't just the girl he loved, but the _woman_ he loved, demanding satisfaction.

He kneaded her cheeks as eagerly as she had her tits, and examined her private parts. If she shifted from being a girl to being a woman, he oddly felt a bit like his old self from so long ago carrying out research for his first original jutsu.  
It was all very similar to what he saw then, by and large, but all different. Unlike the girls on the magazine, hers seemed to be more… folded in? More pinkish? Like its owner it seemed more reserved, quiet, cute - and unlike the pictures, this one was real, right in front of his face and flowing with desire.

A small, adventurous lick between her folds, had a small 'ooh' escape her, which he took as a good sign. A journey downwards this time, his tongue felt the outside of the tight entry of her vagina, enjoyed her quivering, the pleased moans as he worked away. Bit by bit he mapped out her pussy, the parts that got the most earnest sighs, the direction, the strength to push with. Oddly she seemed to like the slow, lazy, thorough laps the most, her hip making small movements to fit him better.

And if he was to believe one of Ero-Sennin's stranger lessons, he was yet to get to the best part. The small, fleshy little button atop the rest, ready and practically begging for his attention. Which, the lesson was clear should be given lovingly in the end, but at start with a stingy attitude.

He beheld the thing, and breathed on it, hard as he could. Hinata's moan was palatable, and a mischievous grin spread across Naruto's face.  
He moved away, gave her inner thighs some attention, then it was back to the lovely folds… and this time he touched her clit, with the very tip of his tongue, for a fraction of a second. Her reaction was worth a goldmine, better than any other means of teasing her he'd come up with - she said she wanted them to drive each other crazy, and for all her headway and winding him up, he was catching up now.

His next go, long, slow and heavy with a tongue flattened against her proved very much to her liking - and after a heartbeat's contact between him and the magic button, as he again withdrew, was when it happened.  
The shy, lovely, gentle Hinata of his had her patience snap, dug her fingers into his blond scalp and practically shoved his face into her pussy, the relaxed legs suddenly pressing his head to the right place.

Under pressure he finally got to work properly, tongue trekking her organ with impunity. He worked her ass with a tighter grip, licked around her entrance, forcing himself to know where to stop, and returned to her clitoris.  
Up and down he worked it, to the audible pleasure of the love of his life, her moans and excited, small screams clear even with her thighs pressing against his ears.

As she moved her hips to rub more against his face, practically humping his tongue with her femininity, and he lashed her with his tongue, they found their joint rhythm. Faster and faster it went, with sensations, emotions merging between them. Her gasps for air could have been his own, and his relentless push and determination was as if he was the one writhing so close to an orgasm.

It was time to make up for the previous tease: positioning himself as well as he could, he gave everything he got to one of his new favourite places on her body. He circled it with his tongue, lashed it again and again mercilessly, suckled at it, and in a point of inspiration, passion and movement, bit down on it as gently a he could.

And finally but all too soon, there it was; sending her pussy into a series of convulsions, arching her back and having her scream his name at the top of her lungs, fingers and legs tripling in strength as they pulled him closer to her vagina. Wave after wave hit them, with Naruto working on earnestly and she breaking out in new bouts of ecstasy and pleasure.

Finally her shaking legs eased off around him, and wordlessly she slipped off the couch, just hugged him and lay beside him for a minute. He kissed her forehead, and she kissed him back, her juices smeared all over his mouth and all, and for all the crazy, passionate loving of the world, the couple still took the simple joy of snuggling together.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, you don't know how much I needed tha- _oh_." It was only then that they've realised there was a throbbing and very much unresolved matter between them, straining against her stomach and staining it with pre-cum. There was a quick flash of the old Hinata, managing to go beet red even after what just happened, again struggling to find the right words. "Well, I suppose you do. Um, can I...?"

At that point, Naruto couldn't muster up a proper answer, and his manhood did a better job of it that he would have anyway. She said that she wanted to drive him crazy, and so far, she was succeeding.

Leaving Naruto laying on his back on the rug and finally indulging her curiosity, Hinata got up on her knees and settled herself between his legs. She took his penis in her hands and ran a finger along the shaft, watching its and Naruto's reactions as he watched hers. Tender fingertips traced the veins and felt around the balls, took hold of it delicately and sensually, slowly jerked it up and down.

She enjoyed the sight of his face as she was doing so, but found it impossible to just take her time, to only touch him with her hands. She moved closer, taking in every detail, lovingly held it against her cheek. A moment to gather her courage and she kissed the tip once, twice, then all over the head. She held onto the shaft like it was a delicate work of art, and finally extended her tongue, licked it from the base to the very tip.

Finally she opened her mouth. Excitement still had a heavy hold on them both, and her panting, hot heavy breath on the skin, the way she took in the smell of the prick and licked her lips with anticipation was pure madness inserted straight down Naruto's spine.

But even more, her eyes mesmerised him. How often he'd look into them one way or another, or cursed his idiocy for missing the real big emotion therein! That same, ever-present love and caring was there in her eyes now too, but playing second fiddle. Something more hungry has taken its place, more demanding, something he knew he was bursting with - in those eyes he now saw lust, even more than when he pleasured her.  
It was then that he realised she really did mean it - she wanted to be selfish, push the both of them… wanted to give of herself, wanted them to give to each other, and take from each other with trust.

She pursed her lips and pressed them against the head, as if locked in a kiss. The slightest opening of her mouth, just a bit of pressure down, and her appetite for him and his twitching instrument did the rest of the work and his dick slowly began disappearing in her mouth.

And then she let it out.

"Augh! Hinata!" Naruto groaned with outrage and arousal. His decision to tease her came back with a vengeance; there was an unusual coy, even smug expression on her face. Watching those large, innocent pupils look at him, the visage of her tongue licking her lips, well, it took all his willpower not to just mount her there and then and fuck the daylights out of her.

He got back on his feet, in front of her kneeling figure. He looked down at her, and with his dick right in front of her, they didn't need to talk, he didn't need to ask her to let him feel the warm, wet embrace of her mouth again.  
Slowly she pushed deeper and deeper, he could feel his cock slide along her tongue, all the while she maintained her innocent look up at him, tongue busy inside.

And then she pulled back again. Not as much, she kept hold of the tip, but that just made him more fired up.

"So it really is like that?" He asked, and there it was! The corners of her mouth bent upwards around his dick, she winked of all things, grabbed his ass and practically swallowed him in one go.

Then she pulled back yet again, with the tip barely through her lips, her look this time final. No more free rides, she wanted him to give in, just a little bit, like she had. He let himself grin at her, and returned the wink.

Hands placed on her head, he made a hesitant push, to meet that wonderful, slithering tongue as the guide further down to slick, tight heat. The discovery of the new sensations had complete hold over him, made him wonder how exactly survived without them all this time. Her hands, still on him, pulled her head closer to the base, guiding his cock down her throat with every movement.

Back and forth, back and forth.  
This was the mouth that voiced some of the most important words anyone ever told him.

Down, down, back and forth, his penis pulsed with every motion, wave after wave of pleasure hitting him.  
Under his hands it was still the same angelic face that brought a gentle moonlight to his world, the one that he loved so deeply.

Down, _gag_ , tighten, back, down, hold and back.  
She gasped for air, and he spotted tears rolling down her face, but she refused to let him withdraw, eyes alive with silver fire.  
Still?

What was it like for her to embrace the feeling and force him? He loved doing that for her, but to make it happen, discover it for themselves, they needed to embrace their deeper instincts.

He looked at the mouth that kissed him with love, the eyes that saw all the things he couldn't, the face he adored, that he knew would be the face of the mother of his children.  
And he faced the fact that right now, there wasn't anything in the world Naruto Uzumaki wanted more than to fuck her face and feel her throat on his dick, let them both know the fiercer nature of their feelings.

His hands got a better grip on her head, and for the first time, he thrust into her mouth properly. His hip moved like an unstoppable force of nature, her eyes widened, then rolled back with the sensation as she let go of him and started touching her drooling lower self.

Again they moved in unison, a tight rhythm so she could steal a breath, but they were both past the point of immediate caring. Instinct ruled and he pumped, fucked his beloved's face with all his body and heart could give, her throat tight and pulsing, wet and hot around his member.

Faster and faster they moved, she stopped her own head-bobs to let him keep her head fixed and fuck her mouth harder, she gasped and swallowed at him thrust after thrust, until finally…

"Argh! Hinata!" There was nothing in the world that could have separated them then, her face pushed right up against his groin, taking all of him to the very base and abandoning her pussy to link her arms around his waist, keeping them in place as he throbbed, pulsed and shot his load right down her throat.

The last pulse, twitch and again, he felt her slowly and reluctantly release him. Separated, she gasped for air just like he has after he reached her climax and let go of his head. Gingerly she wiped off the trail of frothy saliva trickling down from the corner of her mouth, and perhaps as a small by-for-now, licked his half erect member clean.

They huffed with exhaustion, and she gladly took his offered hand to help her up so they could lay naked together on the couch, digest what they just did.  
Her head on his arm, face next to his and her back against his chest, they laid there, simply wordlessly. Their breaths evened out, a sense of uncomplicated, sweet love seeped back to them despite their nudity, he hugged her from behind, she moved close as she could, and all was well in the world.

* * *

They stirred from sleep together, one surprised waking up to find this wasn't a dream prompting the other. Naruto stretched his legs and yawned, Hinata arched her back against him, and did the same.

Eyes hazy with recent memories, remnants of sweet dreams and the proximity of each other surveyed the clothes thrown all across the floor, the disorderly rug, and her panties hanging from one of his planted flowers in the soft, early dawn light.

"We really did all that, huh?" He asked simply and hugged her tighter, lightly biting her ear.

"All that." She echoed, enjoying his mouth work on her skin as soon as they woke. Satisfaction and new confidence stirred in her when she realised she already knew the answer, but she asked him anyway, eyes wandering over his face. "Do you regret it?"

"Not for a minute. And imagine the stuff we'll get up to when we are properly married, huh?" He grinned and winked at her, and she happily laid her head back and pushed her cheek against his.  
Both their imaginations flared rich with all the shared mornings ahead of them.

Lazily, letting life come back to them, they certainly enjoyed this first one shared with true intimacy. She sighed happily and smiled like an angel as he slowly rubbed her tummy, enjoying the texture and feel of her body, ran his fingers along her arm, her breasts, hip and thigh.  
This time, there was no need for focus, no rush to the heights of insanity - they had comfort, each other and the whole morning ahead of themselves.

As if by a conspiracy all their own, their bodies shifted as the couple sought closer comfort to each other. A small adjustment here, a tiny shift in how she held her legs while moving further back, enjoying his presence behind and around her… and it happened.

"...Hinata?" He asked nervously, and the sensation of warm flesh surrounding the tip of his member.

"Naruto-ku… oh!" Her voice too had plenty of surprise.

"I can't believe it! Did I just-!" He began to freak out, only broken out from it by Hinata's inappropriate giggle.

"Thrust a little bit forward, please, and look down." She just said coyly. Naruto did as she asked, and to his immediate relief (and, perhaps just a little bit, disappointment) felt and saw his dick complete the journey through Hinata's closed thighs.

She kissed his cheek, and once more there was a small sultry tone in her voice.  
"Almost a shame, isn't it? We could make love right now, and there is nothing stopping us… but us being us." As if a small consolation prize for her, she reached down and petted the head, played with him absent-mindedly. Fingers circled his head carefully, he could feel her nail as she made another move along the bits sticking out from between her thighs.

Enjoying her hands, but likewise wishing for a closer sensation Naruto moved his own hand down from her stomach, his fingers playing with her pussy. He kissed her neck and grinned.  
"You certainly got us a whole lot more crazier than before, y'know." A small bite on her ear again. "Did you find out what you wanted? 'Cause I haven't learned this much since the Moon."

"I- mmmm, a little bit further up, please, there, there!" She moaned with delight when Naruto moved his other arm down too to join the first's efforts, then began again. "I learned a lot too, found new things to cherish about you. I should come up with something to thank Ino-san with!"

"Was it her idea? O-Oh, there, that way!" He responded to her venturing motions, and her slow, careful grinding of thighs. " I love you so much!"

"And I love you, Naruto. But yes, it was her idea. She said her and Sai-san didn't have to wait like us, and told me of how much closer they've gotten since… you know. I, um, I thought we could try something like that, if we kept our heads and didn't go too far." Her breathing got heavier under his fingers, back more and more eagerly rubbing up against him.

"Getting closer, huh? I like that. A lot." He kissed down her neck, and over the shoulder. "Ino likes plants and gardening, right? Maybe we should give her that one potted plant you threw your panties at. It's a rare kind y'know. Or maybe you wanna keep that?" He asked with a mischievous expression, getting precisely the kind of blush he was looking for. Life was good.  
"Do you have any more ideas about that? Getting closer, that is."

"A- a few, maybe." She admitted, pleased for the question. "I've read up about one. Would, would you like to try it? It starts with a jutsu, so I'd have to stop making you happy for a bit…" Her voice wandered and hand tightened her hold on him, as if she was afraid she wouldn't get back her favourite toy.

"I'll manage." Naruto laughed, then immediately lamented the departure of her hands.

She made one seal after the next, whispered the technique's name, and Naruto felt the tiny pang of a jutsu going off - but there didn't seem to be any effect he noticed.  
"Hmmm?" He floated the question with just the noise.

Hinata didn't answer, but fidgeted in his lap. A few times she began with a half-word only for her voice to falter, and her face grew redder and redder. The heart-melting sight of her fingers poked together re-emerged, until she sighed, reached down and put one of her hands on Naruto's.

The beloved fingers interlocked with his, invited him to follow. And follow they did, further down into the depths of the valley between her slowly opening legs. Together, their fingers felt out the orifice, the feel of the skin and the odd gravity it seemed to possess, drawing one further in towards the centre.

"I.. huh. Do you mean…?" Naruto too found himself at a loss for words. She just nodded repeatedly, as if to reassure herself. "But wouldn't that break the tradition?"

"I went and, um, specifically read up on precedents. We aren't the first couple in my clan's history who were eager to love each other, so it was understood that something like this can be considered okay." One of Naruto's hands continued pleasuring Hinata's pussy, while the other had a finger beside Hinata's, circling, massaging, playing with her rear entry. "That's how I found the jutsu that makes sure everything is clean about it."

They both gulped again. What they had in mind made last night seem tame, but the idea had a lot of staying power in his mind as well. Already she was sighing, moving in that way of hers that stomped out any thoughts not dedicated to admiring it or presenting ideas what to do with it. Her thighs opened up from around him, depriving him of that plump tightness, but he barely noticed, with where his head was wandering.

"Are you sure you want me to…?" He asked, still uncertain, but they already turned on the couch, sideways languish becoming her practically being on all fours and him heaving directly on her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She muttered.

"I mean I like the idea, but wouldn't that hurt? Are you really comfortable with, y'know?" He babbled away, torn between his own needs and the sheer strangeness of the situation. Awkwardly he let her asshole and pussy go and knelt up properly behind her, to her immediate frustration.

"Yes! Um, no, it wouldn't hurt! Naruto-kun, please, I…" She made a face, so red she practically glowed. "When I read about it, I may have, just-just to see, tried playing around with my fingers a little bit…"

"And you liked it, didn't you!" Naruto grinned at the alluring mental image of his innocent, gentle, cute little Hinata playing and feeling out her asshole.

"...Yephf." Her voice was muffled as she shoved her face into a cushion to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto never found out if she meant it to happen, but the cute, embarrassed action also resulted in a most captivating change to her posture. As she hid her face in the cushion, she left her naked behind up in the air, swaying to the side as she moved, a sight to turn even the thickest of heads.  
For a moment he observed her beauty from this particular angle he hasn't seen before, then cursed his own stupidity. The proper way was off-limits, so she offered _that_ , only for him to have to be told twice it was okay?

He gave a big, almost comical kiss to her right asscheek, took in the wonderful sight of the effect it had. Then he moved further ahead to her ear, whispered to her.  
"If it makes you happy, I am more than happy to give it a go." His hand gave her rump a good rub, and then he added. "It also helps that _I_ like the idea too. But I gotta fetch something quickly. I think you'll like it."

He sent a few clones in search - noting the gleam in her eye as a half dozen versions of himself went rummaging around the apartment - and busied himself with seeing what worked for her back there.  
He ran his hands over and around the two lovely buns, down on her outer thighs and up by the inner, with a quick visit to her little flower and its flowing nectar.

The muffled, pleased noises from the cushion were better an encouragement than just about any other. A few more kisses here and there, complete with using the new angle to kiss her feminine charm in a whole new way were already worthwhile discoveries, and they both knew they were in for some more.  
He almost lost himself in the fun when the clones returned with what he had in mind, then dismissed themselves.

He opened the bottle, poured some of its contents on his hands and began to slowly, evenly work it into the skin of her ass, earning a small, surprised squeak.  
"How is it? The toads gave this to me when they found out about my injury after the war. To heal the arm and all, but it's also good for the skin, makes it feel really nice and warm." He admired his handiwork, the cheeks gleaming with the oil-like substance and growing just a little rosier. Since we're doing _that_ , a little bit of help would be good, right?"

Nearing the critical area, he concentrated on her quivering, awaiting bottom. Her pussy was drenched and eager which was a good sign, and every now and again, both her holes would twitch just a little. The small, wrinkly, oddly attractive upper one positively stared at him, and he knew it was now or never.

Just a little bit more oil. He slathered it all over her butt, ran it over her pussy and took in her movements and moans. He started playing with her pussy slowly, since regular pleasure couldn't hurt, oiled his finger, and got to work on the other hole.  
Circle the outside like before, nice and steady, her voice already changing to a whole new tone. Break the rhythm, change direction, keep the feeling strange and interesting - but never, ever stop creeping closer and closer. Even from here, he could hear her deepened, heavier breath. She really, really did seem to like it.

And just like that, the centre is reached. Nothing for it but going forward.  
Slowly and deliberately he pushed in the tip of his finger, and licked the back of her pussy just as he felt the flesh close around his pointer. He turned it around and licked stronger, each little milestone accompanied by a full lap from her clit down to her hole. Deeper and deeper, it was tight on his finger, but her writhing, the way she grabbed and worked her breast, it was all worth it.

He pulled out, but before she could complain, his hands grabbed her hips tight, placed his member between her cheeks, ran it along the little canal. The motions of thrusting back and forth, with her like that, it was all enough to drive a man crazy.

"Hinata!" When did his own voice get so hoarse? "Here I go!"

"Mmmph!" Hinata's wild head movement threw off the cushion as Naruto entered the tight hole, one hand still playing with her vagina. "Oh! I- uuh!" Her gasps turned to a small, excited little scream.

A quarter of the way in with the first push, her moans filling the air, Naruto thought he was about to lose his mind right here. Her asshole was pulsing, twitching, convulsing around him as he began to move again.

"Ugh! Nar't-oh! Don't-" He froze with concern at Hinata's barely audible moans - and then as he stopped, she moved her ass backwards and upwards towards him, practically nailing herself with his dick. "Don't stop! Uh! I'm-"

She moaned, meowed, gasped with pleasure as Naruto began moving again. Her raven hair filled the air as she threw her head around with each wave of pleasure, she moved hungrily back at him time and time again.  
Their breaths grew ragged, skin slapped against skin, like a snake her backbone twisted and turned with each new thrust, new motion, new angle.

"You really are a weird one!" Naruto leaned forward with his latest push, and placed a kiss on her shoulder blade. "But I love you, y'know!"

He pressed down hard on her, pushing ever further in, keeping the close touch, and using his free hand to grab her breast. She bit her lip, he sped up, they both readied themselves for what was to come.

They both let go. They set aside thought of their future family, the responsibilities that were now and would come, the shyness and the worries, the need to make up for lost years, the bottled up want for love, physical and spiritual.  
It was just the two of them now, stepping on the boundary like a tightrope, but finally giving and taking to and from each other all at once, like for like, every movement a desire fulfilled and the seed for more.

Flesh against flesh, skin against skin they moved in unison, her moans of pleasure and his name mixed with them echoed off the walls, every thrust pushing them closer to the apex.  
Like animals they moved, faster and faster, every steamy breath and drop of sweat dedicated to their mate, muscles twitching and bodies thumping, slapping bashing into one another as passion took hold of the last of their senses.

"Hinata!" He grunted as he let go of the very last thing he could.  
"Naruto!" She felt his seed enter her body and lost herself in a mind-shattering orgasm.

* * *

Going crazy, making a step forward together, accepting the physical nature of love wasn't all that hard for those two to make.  
All it needed was just a little bit of friendly advice.

And the very next day, once the couple actually managed to leave the apartment, the T&I department was abuzz with rumours, for this time it was Ino Yamanaka who had waiting for her an exquisite, already potted plant and a wonderfully made flower-pressing book, complete with a mysterious note of thank you signed by none other but the Hero of the War and the potential heir to the strongest clan of the Leaf.

Even those unfortunate enough to be brought in for questioning in the particular room she was working that day could all agree, they went a long way to brighten the place up.


End file.
